


Just Embarrassing

by Tippens101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: "If she's gone for more then two weeks we all have to get her and then have dinner. They guilt trip us so badly when we don't.""Uh huh, uh huh. So why am I here?"Sam sighed. "She wanted to meet you. Apparently that time she had a ten minute conversation with you when she brought me muffins doesn't count."Sequel to "Totally Bi"





	Just Embarrassing

"Your shampoo is killing my hair."

Sam briefly glanced up from where he was chopping cucumbers for a salad. Nick was still wet from a shower and had a towel wrapped around him. "Bring your own," he said. Nick came over, kissed his cheek, then went to the fridge to get a Gatorade.

"My apartment is too far."

"Four feet is too far?" The blond nodded seriously. "Then you'll have to suffer. Here, taste this." He quickly shoved something into his boyfriend's mouth.

After swallowing Nick said, "That was literally the worst thing I have ever eaten. What was it?" Sam pointed to some lettuce that was in a tupperware container. "Why are you trying to contaminate me?"

"It's called 'eating healthy'. God, you sound like Dean."

"Sam I know you've never been with a guy before, so you should know it's not a turn on to compare me to your brother." He leaned over and kissed Sam on the mouth, but was quickly pushed away.

"Did you brush your teeth yet?"

"No."

Sam gagged. "Go do it. Now." Nick breathed in his face, making Sam gag again.

******

At the airport, the Winchester men, Nick, and Castiel were waiting for Mary. She was finally coming home from her business trip after being gone for four weeks. 

Dean shifted his feet. "My legs are tired. And I hate this place." Cas laced their fingers together, resting his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Why are we all here again?" Nick whispered to Sam. "Can't your dad just bring her home?"

"If she's gone for more then two weeks we all have to get her and then have dinner. They guilt trip us so badly when we don't."

"Uh huh, uh huh. So why am I here?"

Sam sighed. "She wanted to meet you. Apparently that time she had a ten minute conversation with you when she brought me muffins doesn't count."

Just then, Mary and her coworker/best friend Bobby were spotted walking towards them. The man was helping her walk while she belted out "Free Fallin'" by Tom Petty. People avoided them.

When she spotted her family, she stopped and ran over, jumping onto her husband and wrapping her legs around him. "My Johnny!"

"What happened to my wife?" John asked Bobby, laughing. Mary was kissing him all over his face.

"She saw 'Final Destination' last night and got scared, so she took something and then stupidly drank some scotch."

The female Winchester slid off her husband and turned to her youngest son. "Addy boy!" She hugged him hard and then gave him a stern look. "Grandkids yet?"

"Since I last saw you? No."

She turned to Dean and Castiel. "What about you two?"

"No, mom." 

"Bah." She took Sam's hands in hers and kissed them, ignoring her son's uncomfortable expression. "Where is your brand new man?"

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Winchester," Nick said, startling Mary.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." She grabbed his face and yanked him down, pressing their foreheads together. 

"Mom, what the hell are you doing to him?" 

"Looking into his soul to see if he is good enough for my baby boy." She pushed him away after thirty seconds. "I sense you are an acceptable mate for my little boy. And you have a child!" She clapped her hands. "A bonus! Johnny, when they get married we'll finally have a grand baby!"

"Oh, God," Sam mumbled, burying his face in his hands.

******

Dean and Cas were sitting on his parent's couch in the den, lazily kissing each other. Dean had his legs dangling off the arm rest and Cas was slowly stroking his thigh. The Winchester patriarch walked up to the couch, lifted up the rolled up newspaper he had in his hand, and repeatedly smacked his eldest son with it.

"Bad Dean! Not on the couch! You do that outside." Dean grabbed the weapon and threw it.

"That was assault," he said.

"It's not assault if it's your own kid. Get up, dinner's ready."

Dean stood and held out his hand to help his boyfriend up. They waked hand in hand into the dining room. Castiel pulled out Dean's seat for him, the spot to the right of John who was at the head of the table, and placed a napkin on the younger man's lap before sitting down next to him.

"Where's mom?" Dean asked after a quick look around.

"Bobby and I put her to bed before dad drove him home," Sam answered. He was seated on John's left, Nick right next to him. Adam sat down next to Cas and started shoveling spaghetti into his mouth.

John threw a balled up napkin at him. "Human bites. I am not having you die at my dinner table."

"So it would be okay if he died on the porch?" Dean asked.

"Yeah that would be fine. Adam if you start choking go crawl outside."

Nick nudged Sam. "You're family is interesting." He smiled.

"No, just embarrassing." 

"Aww, poor Sammy." He kissed the middle Winchester, slipping his tongue in, but was stopped when John Winchester sprayed him with something. He looked up and saw the man holding a can of glade.

"Down boy, not at the table."


End file.
